


The Price of Survival

by elzed



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/pseuds/elzed
Summary: Another import from LJ/DW. First posted in 2008 as a porn ficlet.
Relationships: Kara/Lee/Sam
Kudos: 7





	The Price of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Another import from LJ/DW. First posted in 2008 as a porn ficlet.

Just call it angsty PWP.

 **Spoilers:** Mid Season 3; around _Eye of Jupiter_  
 **Wordcount:** 770 or so.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters, alas, do not belong to me, nor does the show. No profit made nor sought. Just a labour of love…

Written for [](http://wisteria.livejournal.com/profile)[**wisteria**](http://wisteria.livejournal.com/) ’s [Porn Battle](http://users.livejournal.com/wisteria_/853934.html). Prompt: BSG, Kara/Lee/Sam, Yes

Unbetaed (gasp).

**The price of survival**

She never meant for this to happen, but the flesh is weak, and ambrosia feeds the urge and saps the will. It’s hot, too hot and sweaty on this damn planet, the stench of algae pervades everything, but the draw of Lee’s mouth, of his fingers touching her, probing, of his tongue, gods, teasing her in slow maddening circles, takes her beyond thought.

Too much to drink at Kat’s wake, too little food in her stomach; Kara’s lightheaded like a teenage girl on prom night, spread out on the ground by her Raptor under the stars, moaning softly until Lee reaches a hand up towards her mouth and clamps it shut.

She bites him, sucks a finger in, whines as he licks a broad stripe up and down her and captures her clit gently between his teeth.

“Harder,” Sam says, his silhouette dark against the night sky, the glowing tip of his cigarette Kara’s only focus as her lover makes her come under her husband’s gaze. Why Sam insisted on this she cannot figure, except that she knows from his strangled voice he’s hard, and Lee had better be willing to share because she’s not going to deny either of them tonight.

Lee hasn’t stopped between her legs, and she moans again, arching towards his mouth, wanton and demanding. He grasps her thighs and hoists them over his shoulders, kneeling like a priest at the altar of her sex, and redoubles his efforts until she screams in pleasure again, and this time Sam’s hand is the one to gag her. He’s much closer suddenly, looming above her, and just as she wishes he’d kiss her into silence instead, he leans into her and does, lips and tongue hot and demanding against hers.

“Ah, gods, Kara,” Lee exhales, pulling away, his hot breath triggering another flutter of nerves, and she knows this is killing him, drunk and desperate as he is, because this really isn’t like Lee at all.

But Kat’s dead, and they’re alive, against the odds, drained and shaken by the brutal crossing through the radiation cloud and driven by a primal urge to celebrate their own survival.

She’s too drunk to remember how they ended like this, why Sam was here in the first place, why Lee still is, except that she doesn’t want it to stop, not now. Sam’s hand is under her shirt and on her breast, rolling her erect nipple between thumb and forefinger, and Lee, gods, Lee’s let her legs slide until they’re bracketing his hips and he’s fumbling at his fly. Sam’s pulled away again, watching as Lee’s cock springs out and seeks her heat, the head brushing against her slick cunt.

“Frak yes, Lee, yes,” she moans, and she looks up into Sam’s face, a mask of desire and disgust, tension etched in every line, and reaches one hand towards him. She hooks two fingers in his waistband and drags him close, deftly popping the buttons open and reaching into his pants for his own throbbing erection, velvet smooth and stone hard in her hand.

Lee’s watching too, and waiting, she knows, because he doesn’t thrust into her until she’s freed Sam’s cock entirely and twisted herself awkwardly towards him to swallow its length between parted lips.

That’s when she loses all track of time and space, her entire being reduced to the fractured cadence imposed by Lee and Sam, erratic at first, then falling slowly into rhythm. Waves of heat surge through her, stoked by betrayal and shame and unbridled lust until she comes again, her body wracked with spasms, and Sam grunts his release and floods her throat.

She has a brief flash of earlier, of Lee kissing her drunkenly and Sam appearing on the scene, of hands around her waist and quiet words hissed in her ear: _“You know you want to frak him right now”_ ; and _“It’s not like I don’t know about the two of you already”_ ; and _“I want to see how hot you look when he makes you come”_.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and turns away from Sam, who’s collapsed on his side in the long grass, breathing heavily. Lee’s still braced above her, and this time she looks into _his_ eyes, sees agony and ecstasy, guilt and hunger and burning shame. He holds her gaze unblinking as he comes, and she can tell he hates this, hates what he’s become, what _they_ ’ve become.

Even as she comes, again, around him, she knows she’ll forever wish she’d just said no.   



End file.
